


theres no way

by silversmist



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, the best ship in AM, this started as a crack ship then i slowly actually fell in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversmist/pseuds/silversmist
Summary: after reed brought a gun to hang out with his friends, he had to switch schools because of the way he was treated. he felt so alone, but he found friendship in a person who also had a negative experience with the ghc.





	theres no way

Reed wasn’t a bad person. He might’ve broken rules, and done some bad shit legally, but when it comes to his friends, he cared about them. He would never have hurt them. Yet here he is, at a new school, completely friendless. All because of some stupid mistake.

If Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen had just kept it to themselves, he could’ve put the gun back safely, his dad wouldn’t be under investigation, and his mom wouldn’t have forced him to switch schools. But nope, they had to go and be selfish pricks, and now not only is he suffering, but his parents have been arguing constantly about him constantly. As if sitting arguing on a separate floor make Reed deaf.

He is currently sitting in the office at Monroe Middle, waiting for somebody to show him around the school. He has nothing to do, after having his phone taken away, just a notebook in his lap. He’s drawing a blue atlas cedar tree (the coolest of the atlas cedar trees in his opinion) and attempting to stay calm. Reed may have seemed cool, but he hated moving. He had done it as a kid a lot, his dad was in the military and they moved around a lot. Jefferson was the first school he was able to stay at. TJ and Cyrus ruined that.

“Hey, nice drawing.” Reed was taken out of his trance, his head sprung up to see some guy standing in front of him.

“Oh, shit, hey.” Reed quickly closed his notebook and put it in his bag.

The guy chuckled, “I’m Walker, I assume you’re Reed? I’ll be giving you the tour.” He held out his hand for Reed.

Reed ignored the offer and grabbed his bag, “let’s go then,” he walked out of the office with Walker hurrying after him.

“Alright, so I have your new schedule here, I’ll take you to your classes, then next period you can go to your class.” He hands Reed a copy of the schedule, “Alright, let’s go.”

Reed followed steadily behind Walker through the school. Walker knew a lot about the teachers and told Reed how act around them so they like him.

“So, we just have art and plant science left.” Walker said, “You were drawing a tree when I walked in, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Blue atlas cedar. I want to do botanical illustration.” Reed said, “it’s the-”

“Illustration of plants, i know.” Walker stopped in front of a door, “this is the art room,” He opened the door quietly, a group of students were drawing in silence, a few of them whispering to each other but the the subtle jazz playing drowned it out, “See that one, second row, two to the left?” Walker pointed at the wall/

“Yeah?”

“I did it.” Walker looked at Reed.

“It’s uh, yeah, it’s pretty good.” Reed stuttered.

Walker chuckled, waving at the teacher in the room, “that is Miss Forrones. She can be mean, but she loves art, and she’s passionate about it, so she always is supportive of your art. Just respect her, that’s all she wants.” Walker closed the classroom door and turned to Reed.

“Cool.”

Walker sighed, “Okay, so let’s go to your bio class.”

 

* * *

 

 

At lunch hour, Reed didn’t know where to go. Walker told him where the cafeteria was, but once he got there he realized how many people went to this school. More than at Jefferson.

He glanced around, and when he decided he’d just eat outside, his line of vision was interrupted by somebody waving frantically. His eyes focused, and a second later  he realized it was Walker. He sighed and awkwardly walked over to the seemingly excited guy.

“Reed! Hey, these are my art hoe friends,” He listed a few names along the table before introducing Reed, “he’s new.”

The ‘art hoe friends’ just smiled or waved and carried on with their conversations. A few of them were arguing about paint types, a few others were discussing some assignment in class. Walker moved over for Reed to sit down, and he complied.

“How were your first two classes? Sorry for not giving you chance to actually meet your Spanish teacher during first period.” Walker spoke but his eyes were glued to the sketchpad in front of him.

“Uh, they were fine. My english teacher, uh Mr. Dobbin? He seemed cool.”

“Yeah he’s a stoner.” Walker mumbled.

Reed looked at the drawing in front Walker, “isn’t that illegal?”

“No, not fully. It was in the news when the laws changed.”

“No, I mean when you’re a teacher.”

“No, he just can’t smoke it here,” Walker leaned back and looked at his art, “and neither can you.”

“I wouldn’t smoke at school, or not anymore.”

“So you do smoke weed,” Walker smiled at Reed proudly.

Reed scoffed, “Yeah. Reed with the weed, nice to meet you.” Reed shook Walker’s hand.

“Walker the uh,” he thought for a moment, “stalker?”

They both laughed at that, “Great meeting you Walker the stalker.”

“Please, call the Mr. The Stalker.”

Reed chuckled, glancing at the art laid out in front of them, “What’s that?”

“Caricature, it’s an art style.”

“Looks kinda dumb.”

“And I was just starting to like you.”

He scoffed, looking over at Walker, “It’s good, just -”

“Not your style, seems like most people think that way. So did Andi.”

“Andi Mack?”

“You know her?”

“I know Cyrus, and TJ Kippen. I don’t like them much.”

Walker smiled, “We have more in common than I thought then,” He started putting stuff into his bag, “We should hang out sometime. See you in art class.”

 

* * *

 

Reed loved drawing, but hated having to draw random shit like bananas. He found it so dumb. He preferred drawing to anatomy of plants and more more complicated ones at that. Ones that weren’t just a crescent with a stem.

Walker seemed to fit in perfectly. He was well-liked, by both the students and the teacher, his art was all over the room, people talked to him constantly. So he just couldn’t figure out why Walker chose to sit next to him.

“I hate these types of pencils, I have way better ones at home but I forgot the case today,” He talked. He talked quite a bit, but he never seemed to expect a response. Like he was talking just to fill the silence between them, and Reed didn’t hate that.

“How does this Saturday sound?”

“What?” Reed asked.

“The art gallery? They have a pretty rad exhibition going on? I just rambled on about this.”

“Sorry, I zoned out. It’s been a weird couple of weeks.”

“Tell me about it.” Walker put his pencil down and turned his body to Reed, “So, Saturday? Meet up at noon at the bus exchange?”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

* * *

 

“This one seems, off. Like the colours are disproportionate.” Walker rambled about some art piece in front of him, before finally realizing that Reed was obviously somewhat bored and leading them away.

“So, why’d you leave Jefferson?”

The blonde sighed, “I made a stupid mistake. I saw this video on YouTube of people shooting watermelons, and I wanted to try it. I’ve been to shooting ranges, so I know how to shoot a gun, and I knew how to be safe,” he pushed his fingers through his hair and paused, “TJ decided to bring Cyrus, and Cyrus was a wimp and left, he made TJ feel bad, and he told the police. So I have to do community service, all my friends ditched me and no teachers treated me the same, so my mom had me switch. I blame Cyrus Goodman.”

“I mean, it was a gun. Negligent storage of a firearm.”

“I know. I just don’t want to confess that it’s my fault because if I do that then it is my fault for my parents probably getting a divorce,” Reed stopped.

“Your parents?”

“My dad, he’s under investigation, and my mom has been pissed about it. They’ve been arguing non-stop. And it’s my fault. Just for wanting to see a watermelon explode.”

Walker put his hand on Reed’s shoulder, “It’s not your fault. It’s not Cyrus’ fault either. They did the right thing. They wanted to protect you as well.”

“I know. It just sucks that one stupid mistake I made caused my family’s falling apart and the loss of all my friends.”

“You know, Buffy is supposed to be my girlfriend. Or something. I don’t even know anymore. Andi hates me hanging out with her, and Buffy’s been barely talking to me. I’m planning on asking her to the dance, but I don’t even know if she’ll say yes.”

“Go big or go home, right?” Reed laughs.

“If she says no I’ll go with you.”

“What?”

“Why not? Reed with the Weed, do you want to be my second choice to this dance?” Walker held out his hand for a handshake.

“Why not, Walker the Stalker.” He shook his hand.

 

* * *

 

“How exactly does this work?” Reed asked, taking the paint brush in his hand.

Walker chuckled, “well when you press the brush against the canvas, it makes colour!”

They were currently in Walker’s garage, which had been turned into an art studio for Walker. He was sitting on a table in the center of the garage where finished paintings had been stacked, and Reed was standing in front of an easel, with a paint brush and a lot of water colours in front of him.

“I get what paint does,” Reed turned around to face Walker, “I just don’t see how exactly me doing this will help me.”

Walker hopped off the table and grabbed the brush from Reed’s hands, “A lot of plants are painted with watercolour for textbooks and stuff.”

“I got that,” Reed backed up to the table, “But this is dumb. I know how to draw plants.”

“But painting is different!” Walker said, and began painting.

Reed hopped up and sat on the table, watching Walker paint from behind. There were precise strokes and some more intense ones. A few minutes passed before Walker stepped away from the canvas and let Reed see.

“What is that?”

“It’s an orchid!” Walker smiled.

Reed walked over and looked it over, “kinda I guess, but this doesn’t-”

“Okay, I’m not a plant science nerd, like you.” Walker bumped his shoulder into Reed’s.

Reed chuckled, “Alright, I guess I’ll give it a try.”

 

* * *

 

Walker sighed, “I’m nervous.”

“Yeah, but my therapist said that journaling helps.” Reed picked at the grass with his fingers.

“I know,” Walker leaned back and laid on the grass, “and I want to. I want to loosen up a bit. I’m always trying to make sure others are happy with what I do. And I want this to help that.”

“You’re an artist. Isn’t your number one job to not want to please others? Just like, express yourself?”

He rolled onto his side, “I don’t try to please others with my art. That’s mine. But I never really speak my mind. After Buffy rejected me I just kind of, stood there. I didn’t ask her why or anything. She just left and I texted her a few times but I didn’t want to bother her. I made her shoes, not to woo her but because I like making shoes. I like making shoes for people who I care about.”

“You haven’t made me shoes.” Reed turned to Walker, Reed still sitting up in the grass.

Walker chuckled, “I guess you’re different.”

“That a bad thing?”

Walker stared at the sky, it was clear, the sun shining brightly, they really were lucky with this location. After a beat of silence, “not at all.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So you come and here and just pick a locker and paint it?” Reed asked, the door to an empty locker room closing behind him.

“I mean, Ms. Forrones likes me, and this is her locker room. I don’t know why she has it, but she just stores extra supplies back here. She lets her favourite students paint one.” Walker opened a locker and started pulling out different paints.

Reed sat on the floor against the lockers, “So you invited me to watch you paint?”

Walker smiled, “Isn’t that what you always do?” Reed laughed, but before he could answer, Walker turned around, a palette in his hand and knelt in front of Reed, “but! Today we are doing this together. Finger painting!”

“You’re funny.”

“I’m being serious!” Walker moved over to one of the blank lockers.

“You need your paint brushes, dude.” Reed leaned his head against the locker, “don’t actually fingerpaint.”

Instead of Walker turning to grab his brushes, walker dipped his finger tip into the blue paint and painted a stroke on the locker. When he saw the shocked look on Reed’s face, he just offered the palette to him. Reed smiled and moved to sit in front of the locker, with Walker. He dipped his finger into red paint and painted a stroke next to the one Walker had painted.

“Lame.” Walker stated.

Reed hit Walker on the arm, leaving red paint on his arm. Walker awed at him and tapped Reed on the forehead. They continued to do this, both of them trying to keep the paint away from the other, until Walker dropped the palette onto the floor, getting paint everywhere.

They were silent for a minute, as they just stared at the floor. The sound of only the fan filled the room, until Walker let out a soft snort and burst out laughing, followed by Reed doing the same. They both ended up sitting on the floor, in paint, next to each other.

“Do you know why I transferred here?” Reed turned his head to Walker, who was already looking at him. Their faces were so close, Reed could feel Walkers breath on him.

Walker smiled sadly, “yeah.”

“Then why are you friends with me?”

“Remember when we hung out at the art gallery? The first time?” Reed nodded, “Yeah, well I knew before that, but I didn’t want to say anything. Then I heard it from your point of view. It was a shitty thing to do, but you aren’t your mistakes. You didn’t want to hurt anybody and you know now how wrong it was. And I understood that.”

Reed smiled, “You have paint on your face.”

“So do you.”

They stared at each other. And listen, this might sound cheesy, like Twilight level cheesy, but it felt like they were the only two people in the world. It felt like nothing else mattered, and it felt even better when Walker leaned in and kissed him. Like the world revolved around them.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sky from the joshs jam gc, follow my twitter @heckingtyrus - we started shipping this as a joke but then as we made headcanons for them we started actually liking them a bit,,, so yeah,,


End file.
